The present invention relates to the treatment of gastroesophageal reflux disease. More specifically, the present invention relates to a new and unique method for minimally-invasive invagination of the esophagus at the gastroesophageal junction and to devices which are useful in this newly developed procedure.
Patients with gastroesophageal reflux disease are prone to esophagitis, ulceration, stricture formation and columnar metaplasia of the normal squamous lining. The latter, termed Barretts esophagus, occurs in about 10% of patients with gastroesophageal reflux disease and is associated with the presence of stricture, deep ulcers and the development of adenocarcinoma. Gastroesophageal reflux disorders are diagnosed in over 500,000 people in the U.S. each year with only approximately 35,000 undergoing corrective anti-reflux.
There is a need for a new approach to the treatment of gastroesophageal reflux disease that would be less invasive than general surgical techniques and more cost-effective than chronic acid reduction therapy. The availability of such a procedure would lead to earlier and more widespread referral for corrective surgery and thus the avoidance of severe complications caused by progression of the disease while undergoing long term medical therapy.